<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loud/Quiet by VideoStarVCR (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835779">Loud/Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VideoStarVCR'>VideoStarVCR (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code: Red - MadLibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Please just let my boys be happy, no beta we die like fools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VideoStarVCR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was a loud person. There was no way to get around that. It was something that had taken Vincent a long time to get used to, and even longer to love. Now it was hard to imagine life without the excitement. </p><p>Vincent was quiet. Reserved and focused at whatever task he was given. That was surprisingly okay, it was the small things that got to Sebastian.</p><p> It was notes on the fridge and texts on the nights he worked over. Reassuring words that left Sebastian unsure of what to say and so in lovesick it hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian (Code: Red)/Vincent (Code: Red)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loud/Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its almost 11, I haven't written in a year, I start school in a few days, and I just want my boys to be happy. </p><p>God, Mrs. Libbs, I'm begging, let them be happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian was a loud person. There was no way to get around that. It was something that had taken Vincent a long time to get used to, and even longer to love. Now it was hard to imagine life without the excitement. It showed itself in the strange way Sebastian would jerk his hands this way and that as he spoke. It was front and center as the TV played softly in the background and he retold the same story for the millionth time. It was the sound of music filling the house first thing in the morning, and the way he smiled.</p><p>It was excited greetings when he came home, and walks spent in idle chatter. Fingers tapping on glass, and the turning of pages as they sat in near silence. It wove its way into Vincent's heart under the disguise of unnecessary details and music loud enough to be heard through headphones. </p><p>Shoes drug across pavement. Feet tapping rapidly. Loud humming. Every small detail felt so loud.</p><p>Vincent didn't mind being loud at times like that. Didn't mind laughing, talking, spending time away from the quiet he was used to. They never said much about it, but the moments tended to talk for themselves.</p><p>Vincent was quiet. Reserved and focused at whatever task he was given. That was surprisingly okay, it was the small things that got to Sebastian. The small things Vincent did that won him over every time. The quiet good morning's and soft-spoken good night's. It was feeling arms wrap around his waist, and watching as life passed in a quiet way that left him grinning. It was notes on the fridge and texts on the nights he worked over. Reassuring words that left Sebastian unsure of what to say and so in lovesick it hurt.</p><p>Sometimes, when Sebastian was with Vincent, he got quiet. Sebastian had lost count of the number of quiet moments shared with him. A sign of discomfort with anyone else, a sign of trust with him. And any moment spent with Vincent was a moment well spent in his book. </p><p>It had taken Sebastian a long time to realize it was okay to be quiet near him. That there was no chance Vincent would leave. It was okay to not constantly be interesting, nothing was going to happen.</p><p>That didn't stop him from trying too hard. Jumping through hoops just to make sure that he could make Vincent smile, make him happy. It was just a shock, having woken up one day to realize that part of it was for him as well. That everyday was a chance to work together.</p><p>Sometimes they were quiet, sometimes they were loud, and most times, that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>